


At the Beginning

by HiddenOne



Series: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge, M/M, theme: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper hadn't ever thought of kissing his little brother's best friend before, but when Sebastian wants to finally kiss someone and comes to (a very experienced) Cooper - well, it would be heartless to reject him, wouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my fantastic beta, misscorday!

“No, Bas!” Blaine hisses, though not very quietly as Cooper can hear him as he sits in the living room, the sports channel muted as he surfs the internet.

“Why not?” is Sebastian’s petulant reply, and Cooper wants to roll his eyes because _teenagers_. He knows he had never been this awful when he was fifteen, and there were too often two of them since Sebastian lived only a few houses down.

“Because - because it won't mean anything! Now just - go home or something,” Blaine says, and Cooper hears them both stomping down the hallway.

“Fine. I’ll just go find someone else,” Sebastian says, the tone dismissive.

“Go ahead. Since it doesn’t seem to matter who it is _,_ ” Blaine replies heatedly.

Cooper can’t resist looking up, eyebrows raised, as they pass by the doorway, but he can’t tell what they’re arguing about just by looking at them. Then Sebastian meets his gaze, and after a moment turns his look of lofty neutrality into a smile.

“Cooper will do it, won’t you Cooper?” Sebastian asks, his voice immediately turning into that cock-sure tone that Cooper hears so often from the boy. It’s partially annoying because Sebastian knows nothing at fifteen, no matter how often he spends time in France with his grandparents, and partially endearing because Cooper absolutely understands it.

“What am I doing?” Cooper asks, a small smile on his face as he humors Sebastian. It’s still fun to make Blaine’s jaw drop in shock, though. They don’t seem to talk enough - ever since Cooper started college - to get any type of reaction.

“You want _Cooper_?” Blaine asks, and Cooper frowns at the disgust in his tone.

“Yeah, I do,” Sebastian replies boldly and he walks into the living room. “He’s probably my best choice, given his experience and all.”

“You said a friend would be better,” Blaine says, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Cooper is a friend, aren't you Cooper?” Sebastian asks, keeping his eyes on Cooper. Though Cooper can detect a faint hint of a blush on Sebastian’s face, which he is both surprised and very much amused by.

"He's my brother," Blaine hisses, to which Sebastian just waves his hand at dismissively.

“Sure, we can be friends," Cooper replies to Sebastian with an indulgent smile. "Now what am I so experienced with that makes me the best choice? There’s simply too many things for me to guess,” he drawls.

“Kissing,” Sebastian replies with a touch too much force as he takes a seat next to Cooper on the couch. He can see that slight blush darken, and Cooper hides a smile.

“And what do you want to know about kissing?” Cooper asks. He sets his laptop aside because this, at least to fifteen year olds, is probably a very important issue that is supposed to gain Cooper’s full attention.

Blaine, however, is still pouting in the hallway as Sebastian, with only slight embarrassment and much , explains, “I - I’ve never kissed anyone. But other people aren’t mature enough to want me to kiss them - except for girls, but they don’t count.”

“Ah,” Cooper says, his eyes flicking to Blaine - who Cooper knows is mature enough to want to kiss someone, is thinking about kissing, and thinking about kissing boys specifically, but apparently for whatever reason doesn’t want to kiss Sebastian. He must've been wrong then in thinking they were more than friends. “And you think that I want you to kiss me?”

Sebastian stiffens and his face flushes bright red, even though the question was neutral and not mocking. “Fine,” Sebastian spits and stands from the couch, but Cooper grabs his wrist and tugs him back down. He isn’t so heartless that he can let Sebastian be so rejected.

“I think I’d like that, actually,” Cooper says, even as Sebastian looks away, jaw tense.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Sebastian scoffs.

“Sebastian,” Cooper calls softly, gripping Sebastian’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “I want you to kiss me,” he says as sincerely as possible.

He’d never thought about kissing his younger brother’s friend, or any fifteen year old. But the idea of being Sebastian’s first kiss, of forever holding that place no matter what else happens, appeals to him. That, and Cooper is actually curious to see how Sebastian - with too much confidence but also a dash of shyness - will kiss. And if it is bad, Cooper can be generous enough to help him out, which will benefit everyone Sebastian kisses from here on out.

“Cooper!” Blaine protests, his voice filled with betrayal.

“Shut up Blaine,” Sebastian hisses at him, and when he turns back to Cooper his face is still red but his eyes are bright again. “Really?” Sebastian asks him, his nerves shining through.

“Really,” Cooper confirms with a grin.

Sebastian blushes just a bit more at that, and Cooper can’t help but smile just a bit wider. He knows how easy it is to fluster teenagers, but it's still flattering.

“I’m going to tell Mom,” Blaine says.

“Shut up Blaine,” Cooper says, beating Sebastian to the phrase. He keeps his eyes on Sebastian though, who is hesitantly starting to smile - something that Cooper hasn’t seen very often, as Sebastian seems to prefer smirking. “Now,” Cooper says as he gently pulls Sebastian in closer so that they’re sitting right next to each other as Cooper turns to better face Sebastian, “why don’t you kiss me.”

“O-okay,” Sebastian whispers, his eyes locked on Cooper’s lips.

Cooper waits, patiently still, as Sebastian leans forward. Then Sebastian hesitates, pulls back a fraction, licks his bottom lip, hesitates again, then surges forward, pushing his lips onto Cooper’s. Cooper gives Sebastian a moment to simply feel before he gently grabs Sebastian’s jaw and tilts him to a better angle, slotting their lips together. When Sebastian doesn’t move further, Cooper takes control. He goes slow at first, just brushing against Sebastian’s lips to show Sebastian how to kiss, coaxing a response from him. It takes Sebastian only a few moments to start to kiss back, opening up under Cooper’s mouth so eagerly and easily that Cooper has to stop himself from taking everything too fast.

“Breathe,” Cooper reminds him softly and Sebastian’s breathe immediately fans across his face. Cooper kisses him again, this time a little harder, a little faster. He thinks he hears Blaine stomping off, but he’s much more concerned with Sebastian’s hands settling on his chest, gripping his shirt. Cooper tugs him even closer and he swipes his tongue across Sebastian’s bottom lip before following it with his teeth, scraping and nipping. He is going to give Sebastian the best first kiss anyone has ever received - though Sebastian isn’t doing too bad himself for his first time. A little over eager, but Cooper easily slows him down and shows him the best pace.

And it’s been a nice kiss, a good deed by Cooper to show someone how to kiss well. But then Sebastian begins to push back, gaining some sort of confidence with his very little experience, and tries to take control of their kiss. Amusement and annoyance bubble in his chest - because Cooper may be showing him a fantastic first time, but Sebastian doesn’t know anything about kissing yet. And despite Cooper exerting enough force to maintain control of the kiss, Sebastian’s tongue still slips out - exploring, seeking, asking.

Yes, it is only Sebastian’s first kiss, and yes, he is too young for Cooper to be kissing him at all really but - Sebastian is so open and warm (and fresh, Cooper is sure that Sebastian had just had a mint of some kind not too long ago), and he can’t resist. Not when Sebastian is so eagerly offering.

Cooper parts his lips, but pushes his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth rather than letting Sebastian’s in his. He explores and tastes and even lays claim, very proud of the fact that he is the first to ever touch Sebastian like this. That everyone else will have to measure up to him. That Sebastian will always remember this, remember Cooper.

And as Cooper coaxes Sebastian’s tongue to slide along his, Cooper wonders if he’s going to always remember this kiss as well. That idea surprises him because he's had quite a few kisses already and will have many more - but somehow he knows that fifteen year old Sebastian Smythe is going to stick in his brain.

Because as Cooper pulls away and sees Sebastian, face flushed, lips swollen, eyes dark, he isn’t thinking about how young Sebastian is. Or how he is his brother’s best friend. Cooper is thinking of all the firsts Sebastian has, and how good he could make them all. He’s thinking about kissing him again. About how Cooper can change that hesitance to confidence, give Sebastian something to back up that cocky smirk about. And about how then only Cooper will know the secrets to breaking that confidence and finding those pieces of that hesitant boy who blushed and demanded a kiss.

Cooper gives in to the temptation and leans back for another kiss, this one just soft. Lingering. One that leaves Sebastian chasing his mouth as Cooper pulls away again.

“So - now you’ve kissed someone,” Cooper whispers, hating to end the moment.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, looking from Cooper’s eyes to his mouth and back. Cooper licks his lips on reflex, and Sebastian follows the movement. Then he blinks and seems to realize that he’s still clutching Cooper’s shirt and lets go immediately. “Uh...yeah. I - uh. Thanks? That was...that was good.”

“Better than good, I think,” Cooper corrects but instead of sounding offended like he’d planned, his tone is serious, heavy with implication.

“Yeah,” Sebastian breathes in agreement. His eyes seem really bright - and they’re green, Cooper notices. “Better than good.”

“You should...Blaine,” is all Cooper can say as he stares at Sebastian, because there are very good reasons that he shouldn’t just stay here and make out on the couch with Sebastian all night. He’s only fifteen, Cooper berates himself in his head.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, slowly moving out of Cooper’s hold and off the couch. But then in another moment, Sebastian is standing and smirking. His lips are still bright red, his face a little flushed and Cooper can’t stop the thrill that runs through him at the sight. “Guess I’m not too surprised how awesome I was, despite it being my first kiss.”

“The awesome part was all me,” Cooper drawls as he settles back into the couch.

Sebastian scoffs but there’s a smile peeking through. Then he freezes for a moment, a small frown on his face. Concerned, Cooper is going to ask what’s wrong but then Sebastian ducks down quick and kisses him again, fleeting and a little messy but still electric.

“See you around Cooper,” Sebastian says, his tone attempting nonchalance as he nods at him before strolling from the room.

Cooper just shakes his head and hides a smile. He is so screwed - especially when that kid turns eighteen.

 


End file.
